Believe
by Luluhan
Summary: Kai sedang dalam masalah dan meminta bantuan kakaknya, Lay. Namun Kyungsoo juga datang membantunya. Kai merasa sedikit canggung bila bertemu Kyungsoo. Apa Kai jatuh cinta? Namun Kai tahu, Sehun menyukainya! - KaiSoo / KaiD.O - SeKai / KaiHun - etc
1. Chapter 1

**Believe**

**Rated : T **

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Sehun – etc.**

**Other Cast : Liat sendiri ._. **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life.**

**Pair : Kaisoo/ KaiD.O – SeKai/KaiHun – etc.**

**Ini ketiga kalinya saya bikin ff. Tapi yang pertama sama kedua nya, saya share ditempat lain. Ini pertama kalinya dishare di ini Mohon Review! Boleh Request mau fanfict siapa, boleh juga masukin pendapat. Tapi maaf, saya cuma bikin fanfiction khusus EXO saja, mianhae **

**MOHON REVIEW NYA YA!**

**-ITS YAOI-**

**-DANGER-**

**-KALO GAK SUKA, BACK TO MENU-**

**-SELAMAT MEMBACA!-**

* * *

**_DUK DUK DUK_**

_Namja yang bernama Jongin ini sedang melatih kembali skill nya dalam bermain basket setelah dia cuti latihan basket selama dua bulan. Benar saja, setelah cuti karena sakit, skill bermain basketnya menurun. Jongin yang sedang mendrible bola basket itu terlihat lelah. Walaupun saat ini sudah sore dan menunjukan pukul 5 sore, Jongin masih mencoba untuk mengembalikan skillnya lagi._

_"Wah wah, masih ada disini rupanya" sahut seorang namja sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan berdiri di pintu lapangan basket. Jongin menatap namja itu dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa maumu?" Namja itu tertawa sinis. "Berhenti lah latihan. Bagaimana pun juga, julukan mu sebagai 'Ketua Tim Basket' sebentar lagi akan jatuh ketanganku!" _

_Jongin melemparkan bola basket itu kearah namja itu dengan sangat keras. Namun Namja itu langsung mengambil bola basket itu. "Huh, Hanya ini yang Kim Jongin lakukan terhadap Wu Yifan?" lalu namja yang bernama Wu Yifan itu melempar bola basket itu kearah kaki Jongin. Dan bola itu mengenai kaki Jongin dan ia pun terjatuh. "Sudah ku bilang, berhenti berlatih!" lalu Wu Yifan pun berlalu. _

* * *

**Thursday, 27 November 2013**

Kejadian sebulan yang lalu membuat Jongin malas ke sekolah. Sampai Sehun, sahabat Jongin rajin sekali ke Apartemen Jongin untuk mengantarkan tugas. Namun setiap Sehun datang ke apartemen Jongin, dia malah tidak ada.

"Hyung, Kai ada dimana?" Tanya Sehun kepada hyungnya Kai, yaitu Lay. "Entahlah, mungkin dia banyak urusan. Setiap selesai pukul 9, dia langsung izin pergi keluar rumah" Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah, terimakasih Hyung!" lalu Sehun keluar dari rumah itu. _Ada apa dengan Kai ya—_kata Sehun sambil berjalan melewati Apartemen Kai.

Sedangkan Kai, sedang duduk diatas pohon didekat taman kota. Persis diatas Lapangan Basket – tempat dimana ia biasa berlatih – itu, ada pohon yang rajin Kai datangi untuk menyendiri. Entah kenapa ia benci melihat Sehun datang kerumahnya, memberinya pr, dan mengobrol dengan Hyungnya, sampai pulang larut malah, bahkan kadang menginap. Kai benci diperhatikan seperi itu. Ia ingin hidup sendiri tanpa ada orang yang menggangu urusan dirinya.

"Hey" teriak seseorang dibawah. Kai yang sedikit mengantuk itu menatap kebawah, berniat mencari orang yang memanggilnya. _Siapa yang memanggilku? _Kai memandang sekitar. _Huh, Hanya mempermainkan, _lalu Kai mecoba untuk tidur lagi

"Hey, Bodoh" teriak seorang lagi dari bawah. Kai yang tidak terima di panggil bodoh, lalu mengucek matanya yang masih samar samar lalu memandang sekitar. "Ya, kau dimana sih? Berhenti mengerjaiku!" teriak Kai dari atas pohon.

"Ya! Benar benar bodoh, aku dibawahmu!" Kai langsung mengangkat badannya yang dari tadi menyender di batang pohon dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat asal suara tersebut. "Ya. Kalau duduk dibawah pohon, bilang dari tadi. Dasar pendek"

Namja itu marah, dan mengguncangkan pohon itu. "Apa kau bilang? Pendek?" Lalu Jongin terjatuh dari pohon itu. Membuat kakinya yang sedang terluka itu semakin sakit. "Ya! Aish—kakiku ini sedang luka!" Namja itu berjalan menjauhi Jongin. "Balasan untukmu, manusia bodoh"

Jongin hanya memandang namja itu menjauh. _Aigoo—hari yang sungguh berat. _Lalu Jongin perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

**TINGTONG**

"Ya—Ya! Sebentar!" sahut seseorang didalan rumah.

**KRIEK—**

"Kim Jongin! Dari mana saja kau? Tadi sore Seh**—**" "Aku sudah tahu, Hyung" Potong Kai lalu langsung masuk begitu saja. "Kai, ada apa dengan kaki mu?" Namun Kai tidak menjawab. Lay pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya kemudian melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Hyung" teriak Kai dari kamarnya. "Kai, jangan teriak! Kalau ada perlu, datang saja padaku!" Kai memutar bola matanya. _Barusan juga kau berteriak, Hyung bodoh. _Kai pun keluar dari kamarnya. "Hyung, aku mau makan bibimbap" Lay menoleh. "Hanya itu yang kau mau?"

Kai duduk disofa lalu menonton tv. "Hmm". Lay pun sibuk didapur, membuatkan bibimbap yang enak untuk adiknya. Jarang sekali Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan meminta Lay membuat makanan yang dia ingin makan, kadang hanya diam dikamar, menunggu makanan jadi. Lalu keluar kamar dan makan. Lay dan Kai hanya tinggal berdua. Sebenarnya Lay adalah saudara Kai. Namun Orangtua Kai meninggalkan Kai sendiri di Korea dengan sejumlah uang. Kai yang sedang stress saat itu lalu menghabiskan setengah dari uang tersebut untuk bermabuk mabukan. Untung saja saat Kai dijalan, Kai bertemu Lay yang baru pulang dari kerja sampingannya.

**_Flashback_**

Kai sedang berjalan sambil berbicara sendiri. Uang yang diberikan orang tuanya itu sangat banyak. Namun Kai sudah memakai setengahnya untuk mabuk mabukan. Kai masih berjalan dengan gontai. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua malam, namun jalanan masih ramai seperti biasanya.

"Hnngg—" erang Kai sambil terus berjalan. Namun dibawah sebuah lampu taman, ada seorang yang memanggilnya. "Kai?" Kai menoleh. Namun karena masih mabuk, penglihatannya tidak jelas.

"Kai!" lalu orang itu memeluk dan mendorong Kai dari belakang saat melihat Truk hampir menabrak tubuhnya. Mereka berdua pun jatuh kepinggir jalan dengan posisi badan Lay dihimpit oleh Kai . "Kai—apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini!" Kai menatap namja itu, lalu satu tetes airmata Kai jatuh dari mata sebelah kanannya . "Bawa aku – Hyung. Bawa aku kerumah mu, kau satu satunya kakak-ku…" lalu Kai pun pingsan begitu saja .

Lay menatap wajah Kai yang jatuh di bahu sebelah kiri nya. Lay mengecek saku dibaju Kai dan menemukan amplop berisi uang yang sangat banyak. Lay membulatkan matanya lalu menatap namja itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan memasukan amplop itu kedalam tasnya. Lay masih menatap Kai, mengamati wajahnya saat mabuk. Mengamati tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang –tan ini. Lay mengecup kepala Kai singkat, "Ne. Kajja, saeng." Lalu membawa Kai ke apartemennya.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**TBC!**

**Maaf rada ngegantung ya, nanti author lanjut kok hehe. Masih mikir mikir mau nambahin pairing siapa lagi. Tapi maunya anak EXO soalnya author cuma bikin ff EXO aja, mianhae **

**Mohon reviewnya ya! Saya masih mikir mikir ini mau tetep Rated T atau jadi Rated M. Boleh minta saran juga? Kamsahabmnida ;;) **


	2. Believe

**Believe **

**Part 2 **

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Sehun – etc.**

**Other Cast : Liat sendiri ._.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life.**

**Pair : Kaisoo/ KaiD.O – SeKai/KaiHun – etc.**

**Ini part Kedua nya, makasih buat yang udah dukung author ^^ saya baru bales satu reaviewnya, nanti yang mau tau balesan review dari author, di akhir ff part dua ini bakal author tulis ^^**

**Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah semangatin-ngasih review-ngasih pendapat ke author! 33**

* * *

"Hyung! Aku sudah lapaar!" Kai menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sofa. "Sabar, tinggal sedikit lagi!" Lalu Lay menaruh bibimbapnya diatas piring. "Selesai!" lalu membawa semuanya ke meja di depan depan TV.

Kai yang melihat makanan itu datang didepannya lalu mengangkat badannya dari sofa lalu bersiap untuk makan. "Tidak boleh" larang Lay sambil menutupi makanan itu. Kai memandang Lay heran. "Cuci tangan, atau semua bibimbapnya aku makan" Kai tertawa melihat Hyungnya seperti itu lalu berjalan kea rah dapur untuk cuci tangan. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Hyung"

Setelah Kai kembali, Kai langsung memakan bibimbap nya dengan lahap. "Enak?" Kai hanya mengangguk. "Tapi, buatan eomma mu kan—" "Hyung, jangan bicarakan dia lagi." Potong Kai lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. "B—Baiklah "

Suara dentingan garpu yang mengenai mangkuk mengisi ruangan itu. Membuat keduanya menjadi canggung untuk berbicara satu kata pun. "Hmm, Hyung" Lay lalu menghadap Kai yang memanggilnya itu. "Bagaimana dengan Kuliahmu? Baik baik saja?"

Tidak biasanya Kai menanyakan kabar Lay. Apalagi menanyakan kegiatan Lay dikuliahnya. "Mmm, baik baik saja. Hanya akhir akhir ini sedang banyak tugas" Kai hanya ber-hmm ria. "Sudah selesai makannya? Biar aku yang cucikan" kata Lay. "Tidak usah Hyung, kali ini biar aku saja." Lalu Kai membawa semua bekas makannya dengan Lay itu dan mencucinya. Lay hanya menatap punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Pagi ini tak seperti pagi biasanya, yah walaupun biasanya Kai juga bangun sedikit kesiangan. Kali ini juga dia kesiangan. Tapi dengan kaki yang masih sakit seperti ini, dia jadi lebih mudah membuat alasan. Bedanya, Hari ini dia sarapan tidak ditemani oleh Hyungnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Kai bukan anak yang manja, tapi dia lebih suka makan dengan banyak orang daripada makan sendiri. Kai ingin sekali tidak sarapan, namun kalau dia pingsan disekolah dia tidak mau merepotkan Hyung kesayangannya itu. Akhirnya Kai terpaksa sarapan.

Sesampainya disekolah, Seorang namja yang jangkung langsung menghampiri Kai yang jalannya masih sedikit terpincang. "Huh, jadi begini akhir cerita seorang Ketua Basket Namja sekolah kita kali ini? Apakah saat pelatih memilih namja ini untuk menjadi ketua, dia sedang buta?" kemudian disekitar Kai, gelak tawa terdengar dimana mana. Lalu Kai pergi dari gerombolan itu dan langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Kai melihat jadwal perpindahan duduk kali ini. Kali ini Kai mendapat untuk dua orang yang dekat dengan jendela. Kemudian Kai membaca nama orang yang duduk disebelahnya, _Do—Do Kyungsoo? _Kai memutar bola matanya. Kai tidak suka berkenalan dengan orang baru. Dia malah berharap dia bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan sahabatnya, Sehun sampai dia lulus. Untung saja Sehun duduk dibelakangnya. Kai lalu mengambil tempat yang sangat dekat dengan jendela dan membiarkan tempat duduk disebelahnya kosong.

Rintik Hujan mulai menghiasi kaca disetiap gedung SOPA itu. Kai suka melihat bagaimana rintik hujan menetes dikaca kemudian berkumpul dengan tetesan air lainnya kemudian jatuh kebawah. Rasanya sama seperti kenyataan yang Kai hadapi kali ini. Dulu dia terkenal dikalangan murid murid, namun sekarang saat dia jatuh dari impiannya yang menjadi pemain basket international, tak ada satupun yang bersatu untuk menyemangatinya. Hanya Lay Hyung – Sehun – dan dirinya. Jadi tetesan air itu bagaikan persatuan semangat Lay , Kai dan Sehun.

Tak terasa bel sudah berbunyi. Do Kyungsoo – teman duduk Kai kali ini juga sudah duduk di sampingnya. Namun Kai hanya menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Namja itu. Tapi, namja yang duduk disebelah Kai ini baru pagi saja sudah menggunakan masker. Itu membuat Kai risih karena Kai tidak suka melihat sesuatu yang terlalu mencolok di wajah. Apalagi masker yang digunakan namja itu berwarna biru. Sangat jauh beda dengan warna seragam sekolah mereka yang berwarna Kuning.

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak anak, pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Ada beberapa murid baru yang baru memasuki kelas kali ini. Diantaranya yang duduk disebelah Kim Jongin dan yang duduk didepan saya." senyum guru itu ramah. Namja itu, Do Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak ada rasa ingin bergaul sedikit pun. Kai juga tidak suka dengan caranya menatap guru. _Matanya begitu besar, apa dia membesarkannya? Tapi, siapa peduli! _lalu Kai menghadap Jendela kembali.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, Maaf kalau sedang pelajaran dilarang memakai masker" ucap yeoja itu lembut. "Dan Hwang Zi Tao, kau bisa pindah duduk disebelah Oh Sehun sekarang" dan anak baru yang – tinggi itu berdiri dari kursinya yang tadi didepan dan berpindah ke belakang, ke samping Oh Sehun. _Namja ini sepertinya sangat suka tawuran. Lihat saja matanya, apakah itu—lebam? _Kai tidak melepaskan matanya dari namja itu sedikit pun. Kemudian saat namja itu sudah hampir dekat dengan mejanya, dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Namja itu lalu menoleh ke arah Kai dan tersenyum, sontak Kai sangat terkejut. Siapa sangka seorang yang memiliki tampang sangar seperti itu, mau mengajak orang lain untuk membalas senyumnya yang imut itu. Kemudia Kai hanya menatapnya sambil membuka mulutnya, tanda bahwa Kai tidak percaya.

Kemudian namja itu duduk disebelah Sehun. "Annyeonghaseyo Hwang Zi Tao imnida, panggil saja Tao ne" lalu namja bernama Tao itu tersenyum. Sehun juga merasa sedikit kaget. "A—ah, Oh Sehun Imnida. Panggil saja Sehun. Perkenalkan dia Kim Jongin, sahabatku. Panggil saja Kai"

Kai yang merasa dipanggil namanya lalu menoleh dan menundukan badannya. "A—annyeong" Tao tertawa kecil. "Mulai sekarang, kita teman ya!" lalu diikuti oleh anggukan kecil Sehun, dan cengo-an Kai. Kai lalu kembali duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi. Diluar gedung masih hujan, membuat semua ocehan yang keluar dari mulut guru itu tidak terdengar sama sekali, yang Kai dengar hanya suara hujan yang semakin membesar.

Kai pun menoleh, berjaga jaga kalau saja guru itu melihat Kai tidak mengikuti pelajarannya. Bisa bisa Kai dikeluarkan dari kelas. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Masker yang menutupi setengah mukannya sudah dibuka. _Eh tunggu, bukannya dia—_

**TBC**

**MAAF! Endingnya gaje banget ya -_- maaf banget yaa**

**Maaf juga ini rada telat, soalnya laptopnya disita T^T makasih banget buat yang review!**

**BigThanks to: myuu myuu, AbigailWoo, sfsclouds, BunnyPoro, 12Wolf, dan aoudiena atas reviewnya! Jadi makin semangat lanjutinnya nih ^^ makasih buat yang nungguin kelanjutannya!**

**Oh iya, buat yang nanya kenapa orangtua Kai ninggalin Kai, nanti bakal dijelasin kok. Jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa~ Buat yang request Rated M, nanti bakal author lanjut Rated M ya. Makasih buat semua masukannya!**

**Last, Mind to review? **


End file.
